This invention relates generally to tiled displays wherein a plurality of modules are assembled together, each creating a portion of the overall image developed by the tiled display.
For a number of reasons, including manufacturing convenience, it may be desirable to produce displays from a plurality of tiles or modules. The tiles may be abutted together in a matrix or array to create an overall image made up of the contributions of each of the individual tiles or modules.
One problem that arises is that if any one of the plurality of tiles in the overall array is bad, it may be necessary to discard the entire tiled display. This necessarily results in relatively higher costs. The higher cost may arise from the need to have extremely tight control on the manufacturing of each module. Alternatively, it may arise from the cost of discarding the entire display because one of a large number of modules is defective.
Thus, there is a need for a way to make tiled displays in which it is not necessary to discard the entire display because one module is defective.